Little Flame
by TheWeirdWriterGirl
Summary: Janet-Kathleen Pevensie is 17 and about to enter a whole other world filled with mythical creatures, her parents, secrets, dark force's and...love?


Hey guys! So this is my first story... I own pretty much everything apart from all the characters from the book and movie and the country. So basically the only thing I own is the plot and the new characters. I have proof read this but if you do spot any mistakes please tell me! I don't mind criticism, so go ahead and point out all the flaws for me x

Tell me what you think!

Prologue

Aslan padded forward and stood in front of Peter and Lucy, whom were aged 20 and 15, they both bowed on one knee.

"Rise children, where are your siblings? I wish to speak to you all urgently" His voice was calm and powerful. Peter called his siblings over and they all gathered around Aslan.

"As you know, when you decided to stay in Narnia Earth time carried on and I am sorry to have to tell you this but your mother and father have passed and they are now in my country. I had hopes that she would tell you all a piece of important information before you came back but she didn't. To be blunt, you're not all related." He sprung the news on the children. Confusion covered their faces.

"How is this possible? We have the same mother and father, don't we?" Peter asked.

"Of course we don't if we're not all related, don't be silly Peter" Susan snapped, she wondered 'how could we not be related'.

"Children, now is not the time to argue." Aslan interrupted their argument. The bowed their heads submissively, Aslan continued.

"Peter, you and your younger siblings do not share the same father, you're mother was courting a marine from the navy when she met Mr. Pevensie."

"Do you mean to say that my father is a marine?" Peter stated.

"Indeed child. Susan and Edmund, your parent's are Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie. Lucy, your father is Mr. Pevensie but your mother was a distant family relative brought into the Pevensie family by marriage. Mrs. Pevensie knew about you before you were born so she took you in when your mother died in childbirth." Susan and Edmund looked at each other, sharing a relieved facial expression.

"Wait, this means I am not related to Peter at all." Lucy looked horrified after she came to this realization, she curtsied and ran down the hill and back through the castle palace gate's nodding to the guards.

"Well, that explains the hair colour difference right?" Edmund joked trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Not funny Ed" Susan stormed down the hill in into the castle like her sister.

"Do not worry, they will come around. Just give them some time." The Kings nodded.

Later that evening Susan, Peter and Edmund were gathered around the dining table when Lucy joined them, her deep red dress had mud stains and pieces of her hair were falling out its braid, Peter had an amused smile on his face as did Edmund whilst Susan had a grim look on hers.

"For the love of Aslan Lucy, you could have of least put a different dress on and re-tied your braid" Susan huffed.

"I am sorry Susan, Heloise and I were practicing are sword-fighting in the woods" Lucy replied timidly.

"Yes, well. Queen's shouldn't be sword-fighting anyway." Susan took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"You took Avelina didn't you?" Peter questioned whilst eating his food. Lucy nodded. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he addressed her. Lucy had been having all these feelings ever since Aslan came and visited them this morning. She knew why though, she had overheard some of the council members suggesting that Lucy and Peter should get married considering they were not actually related. Apparently it would mean a guaranteed heir to the throne. The thought sickened Lucy, but there was something worse playing on her mind. It was that the council members will probably suggest it in the next council meeting that the High King and High Queen had every week, which was tonight. A wave of nausea went over Lucy.

"If you will excuse me I think I shall head to bed early." She announced.

"Are you alright Lucy? You look a little pale, I'll escort you to your room" Peter stood up and placed his hand on the small of her back. They walked in silence until they reached halfway to her room and Peter broke the silence.

"What's wrong Lu? You have been avoiding me ever since this morning." He said calmly

"Peter, are you not worried what the council will say? We are not related."She replied worriedly.

"Why should I be worried?" They reached her room and Lucy turned to face Peter.

"Because, Queens and Kings don't rule together unless there related or... never mind, good night Peter" Lucy entered her bedroom and tried to shut the door but a foot stopped it.

"Or…what? Lucy, what should I be worried about?" Peter let himself into her bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Royalty don't rule together unless there related or married Peter!" It dawned on him what she meant. Peter smiled. He had been having feelings since that morning and he didn't know why but he did now. He knew Lucy had those same feelings or she wouldn't have brought it up.

"Lucy, are you saying you have feelings for me?" Peter was greeted with the sound of the bathroom door shutting. He walked over to the door and sat down.

Lucy left her bedroom and shut her bathroom door after hearing what Peter said. Of course she had feelings for him. He was handsome and strong. But she didn't just have feelings, it was something more. She heard him sit down outside the door and she entered her bath.

"Lucy, I'm sorry that was a bit blunt but if it helps, I think I have feelings for you too. No that's wrong, I know I have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for me too." He sighed.

"Lu, I have to go to the council meeting. I will be back when it is over" Peter heaved himself of the floor and to the council room. Lucy was right; they did suggest marriage and Susan had even agreed. Once everyone had gone to bed Peter quietly made his way over to Lucy's room and let him-self in, locking the door behind him. As he turned hands planted themselves on his neck and full, plump lips met his. Lucy and Peter kissed passionately. When they pulled away Peter rested his forehead against Lucy's. He looked at what she was wearing, a white night gown and a silver silk robe. Lucy giggled and pulled Peter to her pulling his coat and tunic off leaving him in his under shirt and trousers. He twirled them around and the fell on the bed in a passionate embrace.

The next morning when Lucy woke up she shook Peter gently and stood up, pulling her robe off the floor where it had been thrown. She made her way over to her wardrobe pulling out a dark blue dress.

Peter was woken by a gentle shake. He opened his eyes to see Lucy pulling on her robe. He watched her get dressed and fix her hair into a braid. She turned and smiled at Peter.

"Peter, you need to go get dressed before Mr. Tumnus comes to collect me for breakfast." Peter hurried to get dressed and kissed Lucy passionately before leaving to get ready.


End file.
